The Inevitable Destiny
by TheGeomasterz
Summary: Perseus began having dreams about his past including someone who looked after him and protecting him and Sally in his early youth and something about the hunt. He then ventured out into the wild in search for answers. Living in the wilderness and coming across the hunt gave him some leads that led him to an unknown future. Story by TheGeomasterz and TheObsidianEchinos
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Authors' Note Please Read!**

**I've spent my time in the holiday reading fanfictions which can get really addicting. The idea of Percy and becoming a powerful being who pledge his loyalty to Lord Chaos is one of my personal favourite. It irritates me when the story is not updated when it had a great plot and everything or the fact that the character is too OOC and stuff like that. Some are a bit too OOC but a great story. There will be OCs in this story but I swear on the River Styx I will try to make this story and its characters as realistic as I can because I know how it feels when some authors make them too OOC. **  
**-TheGeomasterz-**

**I really like reading stories on FanFiction and some of the books are absolutely fun! I like Pertemis stories as well as Percy/Piper. Unlike TheGeomasterz I don't really mind if the story is incomplete. It's more in the quality for me. Reading FanFiction is now one of my hobby and I seriously like it. Of course, I help write this story with TheGeomasterz as my second story. I want to write a story but I guess I should help TheGeomasterz first. Anyway on with the story about an amazing demigod.**  
**-Obsidian Assassin-**

**Summary: The victory in The Giant War have cost the deaths of demigods from both Greek and Roman camps which took tolls on the rest of the campers who survived mourning in grief and sadness for their siblings, friends and loved ones. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood have made a treaty of peace in respect to the lives that paid the consequences in the inevitable war. The seven in the prophecy then received the gift of immortality. Annabeth then became confused and doubted Percy's faithfulness and love to her because of misunderstanding. What if they were never meant to be? What if his path isn't here? He then became detached from the world and trained hard and began having dreams about his past including someone who looked after him and protecting him and Sally in his early youth and something about the hunt. He then ventured out into the wild in search for answers. Living in the wilderness and coming across the hunt gave him some leads that led him to an unknown future.**

**Setting: After the Giant War**

**Story by TheGeomasterz and Obsidian Assassin (formerly TheMenMythster)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN**  
**Enjoy!**

**A/N: ****There might be a few spelling mistakes or text written in the wrong tense so please point it out. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Fighting in Greece for their lives side by side with the gods the seven in the prophecy Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon; Jason Grace son of Jupiter; Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite; Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto; Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus; Frank Zhang son of Mars; Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena fighting off the giants with their godly parent defending the roots of Olympus and the chance of survival for the Western Civilization.

Monsters everywhere from ancient times that even the god have forgotten some even indestructible, fighting the heroes of Olympus but there was something in their eyes that Percy caught was fear when fighting him and only him...

**Percy's POV**

I shook the thought and kept fighting letting my instinct take over thinking how the Greeks and Romans are fending off their camp not letting the evil override their home, the place that is full of happy and sad memories since their childhood and demigods out there, the only safe haven for them...just then in the corner of my eyes I saw Gaea taking her form approaching from her earthly home, destruction was in her eyes so full of hate and anger.

I observed the battlefield quickly noticing that most of the monsters avoided me as far as possible and the only ones focusing on me are most of the giants and Gaea herself which made me and most demigods confuse because of how the giants are pushing their way to me. Some of them I don't even know but it feels like they are trying to avenge me of something I didn't commit.

The gods were helping the demigods with the monsters and some had a face-off with their giant counterparts. They may be a lot younger but they knew that they couldn't let these giants have control or humiliate them. Pride was in their eyes as they clashed with their powers no one giving in to the other. It was an even battle.

The gods were flickering between their Greek and Roman form once in awhile using so much power to keep the giants at bay. The monsters tried to draw the demigods away from their masters because the only way to destroy a giant is by the powers of a demigod and a god together. I began to look for "Mother Earth". I could see her trying to get out of her earthly prison.

Just then when I was too focused on Gaea I didn't notice my surrounding and a poison tipped arrow came my way aiming straight for my heart. I was too shocked to react. Without my River Styx protection I knew I was doomed. I started to close my eyes, waiting to reappear in the Underworld.

I saw my life flashing through my eyes. There were things that I never knew like how my house burned to ash and something about the hunters of Artemis saving me when I was four but the thing that concern me the most was a figure in black in my childhood till I was four and he disappeared out of my life. There was something about him that seems familiar but I couldn't grasp. His face was covered in shadow but the only thing I knew was that he was important to me. These memories were buried very deep inside of me...like something I wasn't supposed to see. But without my invincibility I knew I could die at any moment so it somehow pulled the trigger causing them to float back into my head.

I then felt an impact hitting me on my side pushing me to the ground and a piercing scream rang in my ears. I open my eyes to find something that I could not process. The goddess of the moon and the hunt just took an arrow for me that would have been my death. I quickly rush to her and examine the wound.

"Why did you take that?" I half-scream at her considering that she hates my race, boys.

"No time to explain just defeat them for the sake of all of us, the fates are in your hands once again Perseus" Artemis whisper trying to hold back the pain in her left arm. I tried to protest but she pushed me away and told me to go. Just then I heard a voice behind me.

"Just go Perseus and don't let my sister's pain go to waste"

I turned around to face a serious Apollo which rarely happens but he looked unfazed by his sister's pain like he was expecting it, which he probably did since he is the god of prophecy, so he probably saw something like that coming but tears swelled in his eyes full of love and pain for his dear sister. I know they don't really get along but I knew that Apollo loves his sister. I was still debating if I should stay or not.

"She'll be fine" Apollo told me as if reading my mind which he probably did since he's a god and all that. He gave me a genuine smile. _Busted!_ I gave him a sheepish smile and gave Artemis another look who kept whispering something about a promise repeatedly then passed out and so I ran back to the battlefield noticing that they have the upper hand I knew the only way to destroy them was to destroy their "root of power", Gaea the primordial goddess who gave them the strength to rise...

I approached them slowly letting Anaklusmos raking the ground, screeching through the wild cry of the battle surrounding the ground of Greece. As I set my eyes on the giants, some flinched at the powerful aura erupting from my body. Everything in my whole body changed, everything became serious and silent, all I could hear was the glazing wind brushing my ears. My senses perked up as I rush in to meet my destiny.


	2. Chapter 2: The War That Decide It All

**Chapter 2: The War That Decide It All**

**Percy's POV**

I was no longer controlling my body as it descended into pure destruction. Monsters turned to dust around me but I aim for only one being, Gaea. I slashed a laistrygonian in front of me and standing there, in her full glory was Gaea. She shrank down to my size probably because she thought She could defeat me anyway. She needs to learn a lesson not to mess with this world.

I growled, "You're out of hiding I see".

She turned towards me and grin maliciously, "It's been a long time since I start fighting again, you shall be the first blood I spill in a millennia." She sent her best death glare that sent chills down the battlefield.

Suddenly everything calmed down and silence remained as every living thing turned their head towards us. "Let's see how strong you really are son of Poseidon." She snapped and launched herself towards me, a sword growing out of her hand made from the earth. It was four foot long, swirling with earth, dust and what seems to look like molten lava.

Fast would be an understatement. It was like the earth just transformed her right in front of me. She aimed for my head but I turned slightly just in time to miss the mighty sword. I then stepped back and intercepted her blade. She was using my strength against me and pushed me backwards.

The surroundings then went completely dark. I could barely see a thing. The dust storm she was brewing was so strong I had to turn my head away to avoid the dust going in my eyes. I tried to move my legs but the ground was sinking and dragging my feet down. I tried to find some source of water nearby but there was none. I closed my eyes sensing that having them open won't be any use. The wind was so strong that I couldn't even concentrate on the water in the air.

I then felt a sword coming towards me and on instinct I raised my sword just in time as it clashed with tremendous force. I opened my eyes when I noticed that for some reason dust just rebound right off not going anywhere near my eyes. I gritted my teeth as the worst pain I have ever felt shot through my arm. Lava from her sword streamed across my arms scorching my skin and burning my flesh. I tried to hold on with much difficulty but the pain was getting worse. My hands felt hot and it started to sting from holding on. I could smell my flesh burning and finally, I had to let go of Riptide.

Gaea grinned triumphantly at me "Well well, is that all you got hero? And here you are the champion of Olympus... How pathetic! I actually thought you would be better than this...Some hero!" She snarled at her last word and I could feel huge amount of boulders trying to encase me beneath the subterranean ground, layers upon layers of hardened soil. My sword flew out of my hand but not before giving Gaea a very deep cut on her leg that would probably leave a nice big scar as a souvenir from me. She screamed in pain and staggered backwards trying to regain her composure as golden ichor flow down rapidly.

The boulders were now beginning to close me in but as I concentrated on the ground something weird happened...cracks began to appear and tried to push me up. I didn't have time to comprehend it because there was no time to lose. I wriggled my legs out of the ground with all my might. I rushed to the boulders and I quickly climbed over it thanks to the climbing wall at camp as the boulders closed up completely leaving a hut-like shape where I use to be.

My eyes suddenly darted to Gaea and found her standing twenty paces from me. She immediately made quicksand appeared trying to stop me from reaching her. A flashback of me drowning in the muskeg in Alaska crept into my mind. The feeling of dread crawled towards me and I have no doubt that if I have fall into one it would drown me before I could submerge.

I didn't waste any time using the advantage as Gaea keep on summoning and reducing her power capability but like Anteas, the earth just keep on energizing her and healed her wounds. The cut on her leg started to knit together and mend quicker than I thought possible. She had the upper hand but I knew one thing, for as long as I'm alive I will never let her destroy my home and my family!

**Third Person's POV**

All fights have stopped by now no one dared to attack the other. They came to a silent agreement to stop everything and see the outcome.

What no one noticed was Perseus was flickering and letting out an aura of immense power. The dust storm was circling around the fight, it was hard to make out what was going on. Once it died down a bit, Gaea could see Perseus approaching her fast. There was something off about him that she couldn't register. An aura overwhelmed him, his eyes swirled not sea green but black with white pupils that burst into oblivion every few seconds. She was completely shocked and found it was hard to fight him this second time. She couldn't believe that a demigod could be this strong, not just his strength but his power.

They traded blows but every time they clash Gaea kept struggling to hold on. His powers were unimaginable beyond anything she has ever fought. It wasn't just the power of the sea that was behind him but everything even the earth was struggling to choose which side to obey.

The wind around her started to slow her down and push her back taking more energy off her. Before it wouldn't have affected her since she was fighting in her turf but now her powers was useless against the demigod. She had underestimated him completely. She had heard rumours of his skills and victories but she never would have thought that even he could overpower her. She was very wrong indeed he seems to have exceeded her "everything".

She poured more energy in her every move but it's not helping the situation much. She kept wondering to herself the same question, how could a demigod overpower a Primordial goddess and a daughter of Chaos nonetheless. Perseus somehow manages to sense her bewilderment. He began to think on his "newfound" power...the funny thing was that it was under control not like some new power that threatens to unleash at a slight force.

His powers were overthrowing her off balance and the earth disobeyed her every command but she could feel him beginning to tire down. She used that to her advantage and summons her sword with the last ounce of her power and stabbed him in the leg, deep. Perseus didn't show any sign of pain but manage to summon his own sword but this time it was glowing with a bright, brilliant white aura and he slash at both of her legs leaving her off-balance. She tried to stumble away but Perseus, ignoring the pain took Gaea's sword out and pushed the two swords right through her chest with both his blade and her blade combining it's power together that conjured a formidable cut upon the goddess so wide that even made the giants gasp, worry in their eyes as their knuckles started to turn white itching to help their mother but they knew that this was her fight and hers alone so they knew better to interfered.

Gaea fell down on her knees and tried to gasp for air as the pain from both the blades was nothing she had ever felt before. Her blade was made for destruction forged with her own essence to take down the gods but now it backstabbed her entire plan. The pain she felt was unbearable. Even the earth did not even try to heal her. The power that radiates from the swords was making her wounds and cuts stay. It was making her vulnerable and her godly healing abilities just vanished into thin air.

She could smell her own flesh burning frantically. She tried to crawl away but her hands and feet were melted leaving her weak skeleton showing for all to see. She heard her bones cracking and falling apart. Her blood started to turn to cold and she froze. "So this is how it feels to be a mortal, so vulnerable...", Gaea thought bitterly. She stared at her body with horror as her glow started to descend into nothing. Her eyes began to close, golden dusts poured from her mouth as cracks grew on her skin. She started to fade away and finally her remains scattered through the wind returning her essence into the darkest pits of Tartarus or so everyone thought.

Perseus eyes were still glowing when he whispered to a glowing vial in his hand, "That was the punishment for taking the lives of innocent people for your own liking. Now that your lesson is learned we will meet again soon." after those words left his mouth the vial glowed and disappeared. Percy's eyes turned back to normal and slumped down exhausted and trying to stop the ache and pain his body is feeling. But this isn't over yet.

**How is it? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ruins of Camp Half-Blood

**Chapter 3: Ruins of Camp Half-Blood**

At Camp Half-Blood Greek demigods scurried around preparing for another assault. Healers tend the injured and removed them from the battlefield. Demigods prepared for war adjusting their weapons and armour. It won't be long till another wave approaches camp.

Just when they were busy inspecting the field for survivors an explosion went off. Fume of smoke began to smother up the trees near the gate of camp as an immense number of enemies came to sight. Cries of terror could be heard as more demigods fell down lifelessly with no chance of survival as their soul escaped their body to a peaceful far away place. The rest could only hold their rage thinking that their siblings' sacrifices will not go to waste as another clashing war began.

These last few days they have had many encounters with hordes of monsters ranging from small ones like hellhounds to big ones like the Hydra, the Manticore even the Nemean Lion and the Minotaur. They hadn't faced this much of an attack since the rise of the Titan Lord of Time. Every clash and movement the demigods make their bodies began to feel numb. They just got claimed and adjusted to their new life and home but they are ready to sacrifice their life.

During their time here they learn what it feels like to be love and to be part of an actual family, their real family. They fought desperately and courageously defending their honour and their home from the hordes of enemy. If they die they will die as a hero and will not let them destroy their family.

Chiron felt miserable for the casualties during the battle. He felt as if was his fault that he couldn't protect them. He tried not to think too much since heroes aren't immortal and one day their line will be cut so feelings like this will do him no good. He should be used to losing heroes within his immortal life but every time that a camper dies he felt sorrow but there was nothing he could do. Another demigod he failed to save that hasn't lived long enough to see what the world is really like. Their fate was destined from the beginning. He couldn't help it but felt pity for living a life of a demigod. Most demigods that fell in the battle were mostly young, innocent and inexperienced. They just got claimed and just started getting to know their sibling but heroes always have a tragic ending. But one thing was certain those who gave their lives here will not die in vain.

Nothing good comes from war Chiron thought as he heard another explosion over the beach. A bow slung across his shoulders and a knife lay by his side as he galloped after the counselors to see the dreaded turmoil finding monsters surfacing from the sea. Almost all of the campers are stuck defending the Big House and the cabins so the only ones here are the counselors, old campers and Chiron. They were lured right into a trap.

The monster forces charged through the army of demigods and separate them into two. They have separated the old campers and counselors from the new ones and pushed them towards the sea and the new ones got pushed back towards the main area. Since most gods are busy fighting at the ancient land, they could give no assistance whatsoever. With Perseus and Poseidon gone the power of the sea wasn't in their reach. The sea creatures were now their responsibility.

Suddenly a loud cry echoed across camp, everyone turned to their dismay found the forest ablaze, black smoke swirled upwards towards the sky and finally blocking the sun creating a massive dome turning camp into a living nightmare. Day turn to night as demigods began to wore out from the smoke burning their sight and the insufficient amount of oxygen going through their lungs.

Without the power of the sea, dousing the burning forest was practically impossible and with the monsters keeping them busy, there was nothing they could do. Dryads, nymphs and other nature spirits faded away as their tied life-force burned away. Satyrs and Naiads ran frantically picking up water from the lake, trying to save the forest but it was a hopeless cause. Monsters burst from everywhere, surrounding the demigods pushing them back into a tight circle.

"Chiron! We're surrounded where are the rest?" Katie shouted over the commotion. Monsters roared seeing that victory was going to be theirs.  
"It seems they are busy defending the Big House and the monsters are pushing us further and further away from them. We are on our own"  
"Let's teach those monsters not to mess with us. For our home!" Clarisse yelled raising her electric spear. She seemed to be fearless and stood tall but to every eye could see, it was as clear as day that she had tears stain down her face and there was sorrow hidden deep beneath those glazing and deadly eyes. Everyone didn't dare say a word since they knew what had caused her to be like this. The first wave of monsters set an explosion in the Ares cabin which brought the death of quite a few of her siblings burning them alive. Vengeance within her heart she swung her spear stabbing a laistrygonian in the gut electrifying it and turning it to dust in the process. A cry of pain rang out as she charged through the army of monsters tearing them with her anger ferociously.

As soon as Clarisse killed the laistrygonian, the counselors charged and clashed with the monsters in an immense force. Rain of arrows flew from Will Solace and a few other counselors killing dozens of monsters. Chiron nocked an arrow from his quiver and fires it straight at a hellhound and it immediately burst to dust. Connor and Travis stood back to back swords in hand fighting together as one. However, much to their vain, they were outnumbered since most of the campers are still stuck somewhere in the main area and there seems to be no reinforcement coming to their aid. At least they could hope. But everyone was worried that the fire might spread towards the main camp and purge through burning the lives of helpless demigods.

"We've got to do something about the forest!" shouted Butch.  
"Lou how good are you at conjuring up a rainstorm?" Chiron  
"Well I've been practicing the spells in the scrolls you gave me but it's not perfect yet...it may take some times to gather the clouds together" Lou replied.  
"Don't worry we got you covered but hurry" Jake Mason said.  
Lou closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Trickle of power slithered on her arm in a deadly glow. Her eyes shone brightly as she continues her spell. However, her power was draining fast as clouds started to gather above the black smoke. Monsters had no idea what was going on and kept fighting wanting to devour the demigods' flesh. Vines grew and strangle the monsters coming at Lou courtesy of Katie and Pollux. Clarisse stood there electrocuting monster after monster with Chris protecting her back. Drew charmspoke some of them to freeze giving Jake a chance to destroy them. They ducked another weapon that came towards them.  
"We're running out of time!" Katie yelled "It's now or never"

Thunder boomed. The monsters faltered and looked up at the sky raising their weapons as a sudden thunderstorm blew and it quickly turned into a downpour with small lightning strike vaporizing them electrifying the metal of their high raised weapons. Lou looked up and smiled thanking her mother for the lightning strikes. The counselors gained an advantage as the forest was no longer their concern and attacked with renewed strength and managed to take down a few numbers of monster when they were wondering how rain got through camp but the monsters quickly pull themselves and fought back. Lou continues to chant spells one after another to slow them down.

During the fight when they were getting close to meeting their maker one of the leader leading, a minor Titan Mnemosyne offered a chance to see a world on the brink of destruction and live in a new world, a new rebuilt world without the gods and threat to mankind. The gods have always spoke about titans in a deceiving way which also went down in history. No credits were given to the fact that during the rules of the Titans was a period of primordial peace, harmony, stability, and prosperity which shaped the world to what it is today.

The Lord of Time ate his children because of a prophecy that they will overthrow him. It wasn't the best choice but what's done is done. When Zeus began to rule there was also a prophecy that the children of Metis, his first wife and the person who helped him made Kronos vomit out his siblings will bore powerful children that will overthrow him. Zeus ate Metis to avoid the consequences but alas Athena was born sprang from his head with the help of Hephaestus fully grown and armoured.

They have to admit the other Titans never did that much wrong, just following of their king. Even if they lost and got casted down into Tartarus for a few millennia and came back to avenge their fall that doesn't mean they are evil. Revenge might not be the solution but it is natural if you suddenly lost everything you had and stuck in a pit where not a single ray of light can shine and was left with nothing. Gaea is just helping the Titans taking back their rights as ruler of the world.

That was when we started to notice that Titans and Gods are neither right or wrong they are just defending what they think is right. If there was only a way to settle this long millennia feud. They didn't want to fight either and monsters aren't heartless they just been taught and raised that way. The minor Titan showed them things they hadn't thought before but this time they aren't fighting for the gods but for their own survival.

War continued both sides fighting for their lives, the counselor were about to lose hope when they heard a vaguely familiar conch horn blown. Chiron suppressed his smile when the demigods turned to him to question their wonder. The monsters stared at each other and stopped what they were doing. Then they seemed to have remembered that this conch horn had halted one of their invasions on Manhattan. Realization dawn on their faces as they waited for the worst to come.

And just like that, paintballs, NERF bullets, arrows attached with boxing gloves and other unexpected things came out of nowhere. They caught the monsters by surprise and effectively pierce at everything that was in their way. The monster tried to fight back but it was no use. The force of the Party Ponies was too great and finally the monsters withered away, their essence returning back in Tartarus.

The remaining monsters charged at the Party Ponies falling to their doom one by one. The demigod knew that their prayer had been answered and slashed at the incoming force of monsters.  
Chiron whispered softly but loud enough for the demigods to hear, "Don't worry just go and help the rest at the main area. Let the centaurs take over. My cousins may be specialised in partying and drinking but in a battle we are not second to anyone".

The demigods smiled at those words and ran back to the main camp area to help the rest of the campers.  
There were about twenty or so campers all veterans from the Second Titan War. The monsters knew that so they lured the most dangerous ones to the beach to guarantee their victory over the homes of the demigods. It would have worked if the Party Ponies had not intervened.

**Authors' Note**

**Sorry for the late update. We've been busy with a lot of stuff and have been trying to figure out the details of the story**  
**- TheGeomasterz and Obsidian Assassin -**


	4. Chapter 4: The Trouble That Comes After

**AN: We made a few changes that is important to the story in the future so I highly recommended that you reread the entire story again before you start to read chapter 4. There's not much only the ending of chapter 2 and parts of chapter 3.**

**TheGeomasterz have added more details into chapter 3. Greek mythology can never really be proven so we will stick with Homer and stories of a few other Greek authors. There will also be perspective views that some may have missed.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 4 and please review.**

**Chapter 4: The Trouble That Comes After**

When the Greek counselor reached the centre of the camp exhausted and drenched with sweat, outraged was the only description that could describe their feeling. At the sight before them, bloodied corpses of demigods laid all over their beloved home which seemed to be sprinkled with traces of monster dust. The area was bloody and there seemed to be nothing out there except vast amount of arrows sticking out from the grounds.

Will and a few others checked on a few demigods lying near then to find some still alive, barely breathing and had just fainted from exhaustion. The cabins laid in ruins and the roof torn off from the Big House. Looking around you could literally see vast memories of the battle floating around and cries of help wanting to be heard.

The old campers and counselors knew that it was partly their fault leaving them alone like that. But you cannot change the past and must move on but that still doesn't mean they can't feel depressed.

They started to move forward to help bring the demigods away to a safer area and will decide their next move. But as they started to move an arrow came and took its hold in front of them. They turned around to stare at silver arrows pointed between their eyes. They couldn't believe that they didn't feel the presence of so many people. They turned to face the infamous men hating Hunters of Artemis.

"Drop your weapons" said the small blonde girl with hazel eyes holding a knife under Jake's chin.  
"But we're on your side!" argued Jake only to receive stares and snarls.  
"Girls let them go" shouted an authoritative voice from behind.  
The Hunters disperse making a way and letting go of the campers, infront of them was the daughter of Zeus.

"Thalia!", shouted everyone a smile plastered on their faces.  
"What are you doing here?" Katie asked and walked up to give her a friendly hug.  
"Well we happened to be in New York last order of milady, to stick around camp and Alicia, daughter of Apollo had a bad feeling that there was trouble at camp so I IM-ed camp and saw how bad the situation was with demigods falling back and monsters killing them one by one so we hurried here and helped out. It took us some time to take control of the situation but we were still outnumbered so some of us are injured as well. We were wondering where you guys were and thought about searching..."  
Phoebe then stepped up, "...but the monsters fled when there were only a few left so we had to survey the area to see if there was more of them".

Another horn sounded as the Party Ponies, aka the centaurs, who-knows-how-many distant cousins of Chiron, galloped proudly knowing that they had succeeded their part and showed those monsters to not mess with them. Chiron gave Thalia a hug and the campers and hunters tried to get along as the night came along. Thalia ordered the hunters to set up camp near the lake so they can watch over the ocean and forest. The Party Ponies held a small feast drinking root beer as to how they got them Chiron will never know. Chiron stepped up and stomped his staff to have everyone's attention.

"Heroes, Hunters and Centaurs. Today we faced another challenge that threatened to destroy our race and tore down our home. Yet we stand and fight for the goods of every living creatures and another victory was ensured with the help from the Hunters of Artemis and the Party Ponies. I am proud of all of you but no matter what, this is not the end and they will not stop. Rest up, we got a long night ahead of us."

The demigods disbanded making a temporary shelter to rest up for the night leaving the Party Ponies to party and take the first watch.  
Chiron sighed and looked around, surveying the camp. Ruins remains where the cabins laid and the Camp now looked like trashed. The forest is filled with dead trees and hundreds of burnt twigs and branches. He saw the surviving nature spirits embracing each other and crying for their lost friends, family members and love ones. He hoped that they could withstand the onslaught long enough for the seven to win the war, it's a matter of time before they got overran. After that disturbing thought Chiron went to the infirmary to check on the injured. The Apollo cabin were staying up tending the demigod from the battle before. Tomorrow the dead shall be honoured and burned for their heroic deeds and sacrifice.

That night it was raining heavily, pouring down from the sky. Wind clashed with tremendous force as it blew towards Camp Half-Blood. Lightning struck down trees and lit them on fire. If it wasn't for the rain the fire would have spread. No one dared to come outside. Thunder boomed in the distance that sounds like shots of cannon and making the kids wail. It was freezing and there were actually ice shards of frozen branches nearly everywhere. A hand of darkness seems to cover Camp Half-Blood like it was a ball or an orb, filling it with dread and giving a sinister and negative feeling. Darkness crept towards camp half-blood giving a chill down everyone's spine. Tree spirits, dryads and the nymphs ran to hide in the Big House and a few went into the forest.

Somewhere hidden in the night beneath the luminous glow of the moon near Mount Othrys, hundreds upon hundreds of monsters gathered thinking up their move carefully. They have underestimated these offsprings of the gods but never again will they fail their mistress. They have tried attacking that camp demigods called home countless of time each time with an immense army including dangerous surprises but it all failed. Now they just need to wait for the right time to strike. There will be no more mercy.

The next day shine with a bright light and most of the demigods have already left the dining hall and preparing for more intrusion from enemies. Rumours have spread about the incident with the Romans and that their next target is camp have shocked the Greeks. They have heard about the skills of the Romans from Jason and their renowned brutal ways of fighting. After Chiron confirmed the devastating truth causing campers prepared traps and defences with great haste.

Normally the Hermes cabin would be pranking the Demeter cabin and the Demeter cabin would running after the Hermes cabin trying to strangle them with vines but today they worked as a team the Demeter cabin helped the Hermes and the Hephaestus cabin putting explosives and other traps underground with their powers that were especially made for those cold blooded creatures that have killed their brothers and sisters. Even the Hypnos cabin which normally would be sleeping soundlessly not caring about anything are helping out as much they can. The Athena cabin were thinking up of battle plans as usual. They know now that their numbers are low and will give the monster advantages so they needed the element of surprise. The Ares prepared the war machines, new invention courtesy of the Hephaestus cabin. The Aphrodite cabin were taking a last look in the mirror confidence plastered on their face ready to save the camp from the threat ahead. The Hecate cabin were practicing magic that would help in the near battle. The Nemesis cabin were planning revenge on the monster for taking the lives of their fellow campers, their families who had done nothing wrong and deserved more justice. Meanwhile Chiron smiled at the teamwork they have shown during time of need and he knew that anything could be achieve if they stick together.

Next up was the time to burn the ceremonial shroud. Demigods lined up sharing a moment of peace to show respect for the people who have sacrificed their life for camp but one thing was sure they will not die in vain and the field of battle that was dedicate as a final resting place for the demigods who have given their lives believing in camp and the campers to endure and be victorious will not be tread by those heartless creatures. After a moment of shredding their tears and feeling remorse for them the last thought on everyone mind was they will pay. As time passed by confidence and determination built up in the Greeks to fight the endure the war ahead.

Suddenly a loud screech was heard piercing through the sky. From Camp Half-Blood Greek demigods turned their heads and saw eagles soaring through the sky in a formation at an incredible speed. The Greeks took notice and paled. They didn't think it was going to come this quick. They were still at war with the monsters if the Romans attack now they will be vulnerable and might lose control over camp. This is certainly a bad omen.

The Romans looked up ahead and saw the road leading to the Greek camp with determination in their eyes wanting to restore honour to their New Rome and ending their ancient feud once and for all demolishing their race once again.

"Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears." Octavian voiced boomed. "Today we shall kill those abominable Greeks. We shall conquered the Greeks like what we Romans did two thousand years ago. They shall face the wrath of Rome and the punishment of insulting our pride!". The Romans roared in approval and clash their weapons together. Even though some don't believe it's fair to take it out on the _Graecus_ as they called it but the choice wasn't theirs to make.

"We shall fight to our last breath and conquered the Greeks! For New Rome!" Octavian yelled.  
The Romans in formation charged as one into their destination, Camp Half-Blood.

**Chiron's POV**  
Romans. Were my first thought. This is certainly going to be bloodshed. I quickly gathered all the campers and started my eloquent speech.  
"As you all know, the Romans are going to wage war on us because of an unfortunate misunderstanding but there is nothing we can do to prove otherwise." The campers all nodded and some growl.  
"And I also fear that they are now advancing on us as we speak." Everyone again nodded in understanding and quickly checked if they have all their weapons and quickly re-adjust their armour.  
"I haven't have time to say this but I am immensely proud at what you all accomplished during this fateful war your will and heart to protect you friends and family. Whatever happen we will stay strong and fight till the end. Do not be afraid of Romans, they are just demigods like we are. You have work as a team and a team you all shall be. This feud has been on for too long and it must end. There was a reason for the gods to separate us. Too many people have died because of this. The tension between us and the Romans has never been stronger since our last animosity of the Romans may be more than ours but today we are not fighting for dominance but for own survival. We will protect our home! For Camp" raising my sword.

Everyone shouted in response feeling certainty and array ready to fight, some even had tears in their eyes but they quickly scampered away to take up their positions. Those who was here in the last war smiled remembering last time and moved out.

The Apollo cabins climbed the trees or cabins, readying their bowstring as the rest took up position on the ground or in the bushes, ready to ambush the Romans. The Hecate cabin hid behind cabins, preparing to perform spells as the Hephaestus cabin and the Ares cabin quickly mounted their giant crossbows or flaming catapults. The fight that will determine their fate is about to begin.

**AN**  
**Hey guys! This is Obsidian Assassin here and I'm sorry for the long update so I just increase the Chapter length. **  
**TheGeomasterz: This isn't going to be just some story based on random and crazy ideas but it has been figured out from the beginning to end in details. It just needs time to be written out so please stay tune. **

**Response to Reviews: Replier Obsidian Assassin**  
** : No it would not be a pertemis story. Sorry folks but TheGeo have different ideas. Have to stay tuned.**  
** percyjason: We will try and gradually increase more details and chapter length.**  
** The Masteress: We already have a plot how Percy and Annabeth broke up that isn't some silly break story and you should read the author notes because we have already wrote it there and about the OCs, well, read the author notes in chapter 1. TheGeomasterz don't like random ideas that doesn't have a solution or OOCs.**

**Special Thanks to:**  
**Everyone who took their time to read, review, follow and/or add our story to the favourites.**


End file.
